


Uoogre Search

by BigGlobbyTears



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Postseries, constantly thinking about the dynamics of Killua and Alluka’s shared tablet, hotel times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGlobbyTears/pseuds/BigGlobbyTears
Summary: Usually Killua is the one who takes the teasing just a step too far, so this is probably a nice change of pace





	Uoogre Search

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this was just a small joke I was thinking abt as I was playing with a longer killugon story, but I really wanted to write Alluka so! Short little sibling times during their travels.

Killua and Alluka rolled into their hotel room still in the midst of their non-argumentative bickering.

“I’m just saying! What makes room service so special? The food is gross, it’s expensive, and you have to deal with some snot-nosed concierge who wants you to tip them!”

Alluka huffed “Yeah, but it’s the _principle_ of the thing! They bring you your food, like royalty or something, you get to eat it on your own special rolling table, and they give you that silver dome that you can take off dramatically, like a movie!”

Killua plopped his suitcase, a beat up lime-green plastic roller that he got at the same garage sale as Alluka’s hot pink one, down on the tiny bench at the foot of what he was officially claiming as his bed.

“Yeah, but none of those things matter, because it’s about the FOOD, not what’s covering it. I could get you a dinner from any other restaurant in this entire town in seconds, and I’m sure they have better stuff to offer.”

Alluka sniffed “No using Godspeed, that’s cheating.”

“Fine, minutes.”

Alluka shook her head “I don’t care, I’m keeping it on the graph, it’s a necessary data point.”

Killua threw up his hands, giving up. He got to work starting to unpack their toiletries and clothes, and putting the “Do not disturb” sign on their door. He didn’t want anyone to leaf through their stuff, and if they did he wanted no suspicion that they had bad intentions, it made it much easier to teach them a lesson if he knew they were guilty. Meanwhile, Alluka opened up their shared tablet, clicking over to the app that was specifically for inputting data into columns and graphs.

After staying in so many different towns and getting hotels every night, they had decided to start rating each place, so that if they ever came across it again in another town they would be able to judge it materially. It snowballed pretty quickly into them making a game of figuring how deep they could go in their ratings, with everything from channel selection to complimentary shampoo size up for assessment. And, apparently, room service was to be rated as well.

Killua couldn’t help but marvel at how Alluka tapped and swiped her way through the little boxes and columns, so much more deft that he ever felt with technology, let alone a touchscreen. Alluka always seemed to know the new cute programs to download, always got the high score on whatever game they would play, and knew how to change the wallpaper (it was currently a picture she had taken of Killua while he was sneezing, complete with half-closed eyes and motion blur. He desperately wanted to know how to change it back).

Killua grabbed the tv remote, dutifully starting to flip through channels to inventory how cheap the Moldocco Hotel was with its cable subscription. As he tapped through, he asked Alluka: “What was the name of the place you wanted to go to tomorrow? The place that makes you waffles decorated to look like cats?”

Alluka screwed up her face.

“Waffle….. something…. Palace? Playhouse?”

Killua paused on a channel that had thick costumed men beating each other with living room furniture, which seemed like a program that a guy like him was the peak audience for.

“We could always look around, or ask the front desk.”

“It’s fine, I looked it up earlier, I’ll just go into history.”

Killua was about to ask what ‘history’ was, but just then a guy in ram horns and golden hot pants smashed a vase full of flowers over someone dressed as what could be best described as a sexy scuba diver. That was it, Killua had found his new favorite show.

Alluka went into the corner of the Internet program, and clicked the inconspicuous tab on the side that would get her to see a list of everything they had searched. Her eyes caught of a strange of searches that happened two nights ago, all in an hour period between 2am and 3am.

  * How to kiss
  * How to kiss well
  * The theory of kissing
  * How to practice kissing but by yourself
  * Difference between good and bad kisses
  * Is kissing hard
  * How to kiss people on the lips
  * If you only want to kiss one person, should you practice with others first
  * How to know if someone wants to kiss you



Alluka’s eyes bugged out of her head, mouth dropping as she read through the list. She could feel a truly devious laugh building up in her chest, but stifled it to keep the element of surprise.

“Hey, Bro.”

“Hm?”

Killua muted his program, turning his head around to look at Alluka. She couldn’t help grinning wolfishly, and flipped around the tablet to show him the screen. It took him barely a second to see what she meant. His face froze, and what little color he had in his icy cheeks vacated the premises.

“Wh… what is that? How did you find it?”

Alluka snorted, unable to keep her laughter fully contained. “The browser keeps a record of every site we go to, and it’s pretty easy to look back on.”

Killua’s eyes widened even more. “ _Every_ site?? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought you knew!”

Killua lunged and snatched the tablet out of Alluka’s hands, frantically searching around for a button to erase what was on the screen.

“So, Bro, who are you thinking of kissing?”

Killua looked up again, this time beet red. Still holding the tablet, he started to stand up.

“I have to shower.”

“Do you have a crush on someone? Do you want to kiss them?”

“No, I was just curious!”

“Hmm… if you do have a crush on someone… Canary?”

“What? No!”

“Then how about Amane? Or Go-“

_“Alluka, I don’t like this game!”_

Alluka went quiet. She hadn’t ever heard her brother sound like that before. His voice sounded rough, not angry, but like something stretched thin and snapping. He wasn’t looking at her, and instead was turned away, face turned towards the ground, and his shoulders looked tight. He dropped the device on the bed, and went into the bathroom.

“I need to shower.”

The door locked with a click.

Alluka suddenly felt very stupid.

_Did I do the wrong thing?_

**Maybe, but I thought you were just playing?**

_I thought so too, but I think I hurt Killua’s feelings_

**Why would his feelings get hurt? I thought kissing was supposed to be happy? Or can it also be sad?**

_Oh no… I don’t want to make Brother sad. How do I make it better?_

**We always feel better when he says sorry. Say it as soon as you can!**

Alluka hopped off the bed and tentatively made her way to the bathroom door. The water in the shower wasn’t on yet, and she couldn’t hear anything. It was like Killua was just standing in there, motionless. She gave the door a small knock.

“Hey, bro? Can I say sorry?”

There was a pause from the other side, then, muffled from the other side of the door, she heard a quiet “Yeah.”

“I’m sorry I made fun of you. It was mean of me, I just wanted to tease you. I promise I’ll never tease you about stuff like this again.”

She paused again, then, having an idea, snatched up the tablet from the nearby bed. She cleared the history with a few simple clicks.

“I just deleted all the Internet history, and when you come out, I can show you how, if you want.”

The door opened, and Killua came out and wrapped his arms around her, leaning his cheek against the top of her head.

“Thanks for apologizing. I know you were only teasing. I promise I’m not mad.”

“Or sad?”

“Yeah, I’m not sad. Well, actually... I am a little sad, but not because of you. I don’t really know how to fix it, and I thought I could maybe... I’ve been trying to see if anyone out there has an answer for a lot of questions I’ve been having. But I don’t want you to think that I’m always sad. You’re actually one of the things that keeps making me happy.”

“Really?”

“Of course!” Killua’s voice now sounded normal again, and he gently brushed the back of her hair with his hand. “How can I be sad when I have the best sister in the world?”

Alluka beamed up at this, feeling herself melt like she always did when Killua said stuff like that. Killua tugged her back over to the bed.

“Now, come on, I need to show you this tv program I just found. It’s the best thing ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alluka never found out what the cat waffle place was called.... press F to pay respects


End file.
